


Nothing

by FloweredHotPants



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blood, Blow Jobs, Bottom Derek Hale, Character Death, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Manipulative Peter, Masturbation, Non-Con tag because Derek doesn't know what he's consenting to at first, Outdoor Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scent Marking, Top Peter Hale, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Underage Sex, dear god i hope i tagged all the stuff, more tags because i realized i forgot some, so VERY underage, starts when Derek is 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 19:50:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14362398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloweredHotPants/pseuds/FloweredHotPants
Summary: Peter lures Derek into a relationship when Derek is 8.*please proceed with caution*





	Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> I don't endorse incest or underage sex or murder, etc, etc

When Derek is eight, he thinks his uncle Peter is the coolest. He’s ten years older, has a driver’s licence, is no longer in school, and is the only one who dares defy his mom, their Alpha. The best part is that his uncle seems to think that Derek is just as cool. They play a lot together, and he always helps Derek get all the twigs and leaves out of his hair after a run on the full moon.

One day, when his parents and sisters have gone to get groceries and he’s alone with uncle Peter, his uncle isn’t playing with him. Derek thought they’d agreed to play video games, but Peter is still in his room. Feeling a little disappointed, Derek goes to get him and ask when they can start playing.

At the top of the stairs he hears the noises, a wet, squelching sound, and groaning. Scared that his uncle is hurt, Derek runs across the hallway. Peter’s door is wide open and Derek can see the entire room, including where Peter is lying on the bed, naked, and… What is he doing?

‘What are you doing?’ Derek asks.

Peter turns to him with a smile, his cheeks bright red and eyes dark. ‘There you are,’ he says. His breath hitches as his hand keeps moving up and down. ‘I’m having the most fun a guy can have with himself. Come on.’ He pats the empty space beside him. ‘Take off your clothes and lie next to me.’

Derek knows this isn’t entirely right, that something is wrong here, but he’s curious, so he does as he’s told. Peter smells musky and sweaty when Derek climbs up next to him. It’s nice.

‘Here,’ Peter says, handing him a bottle with something clear in it. ‘This is lube. It helps ease the way. Just put a little in your hand, then start touching your dick.’

Derek giggles, Peter raises an eyebrow.

‘We’re not supposed to say dick,’ Derek says, giggling again.

‘You can also say cock,’ Peter chuckles. ‘I promise I won’t tell your mom.’

Another giggle escaping him, Derek nods. He squeezes a blob of lube on his hand, then starts stroking his dick. It’s not as big as Peter’s, and he moves his hand up and down it a lot faster.

‘Like this?’ he asks, already feeling a little breathy, his body heating up.

‘Perfect,’ Peter assures him.

They lie next to each other, their hands moving up and down their dicks. Derek quickly starts squirming, the heat in his body overwhelming. It feels so good. He doesn’t want this to ever stop. He moves his hand a little faster, and just when he thinks he can’t take anymore, something breaks. It’s like a water balloon popping, except it’s inside him, the water a pleasure so intense he doesn’t have the rights word for it. He shouts, squeezing his eyes shut.

‘That was good, right?’ Peter asks. His hand rests on Derek’s thigh and squeezes.

‘Very good,’ Derek agrees. He opens his eyes and turns to his uncle.

Peter is already looking at him. The bed is shaking from how fast he is thrusting up into his fist. He smells so good right now. Derek cuddles a little closer and smiles.

‘Fuuuuck!’ Peter shouts.

Derek watches in fascination as something white shoots out of Peter’s dick and onto his stomach. Some of it even lands on Derek’s face.

‘Yuck,’ he says, wrinkling his nose and wiping his face.

Peter laughs, a deep rumble. ‘That’s not yuck,’ he says. ‘You can eat it. Look.’ He wipes some of the stuff off his chest and sticks his finger in his mouth, humming when he pulls it out with a pop. ‘Try it.’

Derek carefully scoops some of the stuff off Peter’s chest and licks it off his finger. It’s bitter and salty, and he doesn’t like it.

‘No?’ Peter chuckles. ‘That’s okay. Not everybody likes it.’ He sits up and grabs a couple tissues from the box beside his bed. ‘Listen, Der,’ he says as he starts wiping off the stuff from his chest. ‘You can’t tell anyone about this, okay? What we did wasn’t bad,’ he quickly assures him. ‘But they might not understand.’

‘Like mom says about us being werewolves?’ Derek asks.

‘Exactly, but this is just between you and me,’ Peter says. ‘Our own little werewolf secret.’

‘Okay,’ Derek says. Something at the back of his mind tries to get his attention, but he ignores it. He sits up and cuddles close into his uncle’s side, grinning when Peter wraps an arm around his shoulder.

‘You’re the best, little nephew,’ Peter says, then presses a kiss to Derek’s lips.

~

Derek’s always known something wasn’t exactly right with what he and Peter were doing, but it takes a couple years for him to fully understand what.

Peter is a grown up, while he is only twelve. Grown ups aren’t supposed to have any kind of sex with people his age—he refuses to think of himself as a child—but moreover, Peter is his uncle. Your uncle isn’t supposed to show you how to masturbate, buy you lube, let you lick the come off his chest once you finally start appreciating the taste. Your uncle is definitely not supposed to show you how to clean your butt so he can finger you as he jerks himself. That’s exactly what they’ve been doing though, for almost four years now, and while Derek knows it’s wrong and he’s supposed to feel dirty about it, he doesn’t. He loves the attention. Peter is cool and beautiful, and he could have anyone he wants, but he chose Derek.

It’s a little tricky sometimes, to do what they do, living in a house full of werewolves. They always have to clean up thoroughly and none of the family can be anywhere near the house when they do anything.

Today is one of those rare occasion where they have the whole house to themselves for the entire day. The second his parents and sisters were out of earshot, they stripped off their clothes and jumped into the pool. Now they’re lying naked in the sun. They’re both hard, knowing what’s to come.

Derek keeps glancing at his uncle, wondering if he should tell him what he knows, scared it will ruin things if he does.

‘What is it?’ Peter sighs. ‘I can smell your anxiety.’

‘I… I read something,’ Derek starts. ‘It has to do with what we’re doing.’

Peter sits up, arching one of his eyebrows. ‘And what exactly did you read?’

‘That…’ Derek takes a deep breath. ‘That what we’re doing is wrong.’

Peter flinches away from Derek, his face contorted. It hurts Derek to see that his words have hurt him, and he quickly crawls into Peter’s lap.

‘I don’t care,’ he quickly says, framing Peter’s face with his hands. He grinds himself against Peter’s dick. ‘I don’t ever want to stop. I love you. You make me feel so good, all the time. I don’t ever want us to stop.’ He wraps his arms around Peter’s neck, holding him as tight as he can as he continues grinding against him.

Peter wraps his arms around him almost instantly. ‘I love you, too,’ he says. He lies down again, taking Derek with him. ‘We won’t stop. Ever. Nothing will take you away from me.’

‘Nothing,’ Derek agrees. He sits up a little so he can look at Peter, then presses their lips together.

His uncle hasn’t shaved today. He knows Derek likes the way his stubble scrapes his skin, around his mouth, between his thighs, on his chest. A sweet burn that heels all too quickly.

Derek presses his tongue inside Peter mouth. The wet heat making him groan and grind down harder.

‘Peter,’ he moans.

‘I’ve got you,’ Peter groans. He spits in his hand, then wraps it about both their dicks. He squeezes just tight enough, and moves his hand as a counter to Derek’s thrusts.

Derek comes first, he always does. It doesn’t feel embarrassed about it, because he knows Peter thinks it’s cute. Peter presses his smile into Derek’s neck as he works the boy through his orgasm. A little shaky, Derek sits up to lick his come off Peter’s hand. He maintains eye contact as he does. He wants to drink up every second of Peter looking at him like he’s the most delicious thing in the world.

‘You wanna try something new today?’ Peter asks. He drags his fingers through Derek’s hair.

Derek hums and slurps around Peter’s ring finger. He loves when they try new things. He hopes he finally gets to give Peter a blowjob today. He’s been begging for it for a while now, but Peter keeps saying no.

‘Move down, between my legs,’ Peter orders. ‘And suck my dick.’

‘Yes!’ Derek cheers. He pumps his fist into the air as he moves down.

Peter laughs. ‘You really want it, don’t you?’

‘I wouldn’t keep asking you for it if I didn’t,’ Derek snarks back.

He makes himself comfortable between Peter’s legs. It smells so good here, nothing but Peter, sex, and sun. He takes the tip of Peter’s dick in his mouth and sucks gently.

‘Fuck, Derek,’ Peter groans. ‘You’re really hungry for it aren’t you, my little cumslut?’

A shiver of pleasure runs down Derek’s spine. His dick twitches and he moans.

‘Fuck, you like that? You like it when I call you my cumslut?’ Peter continues. His voice is raspy and breathy from pleasure. ‘Because that’s what you are. You’re made to take my cum. I’m going to teach you how to get your throat fucked. How to swallow it all.’

Derek moans and takes Peter a little deeper into his mouth. He can’t take it all, Peter’s dick is far too big, but whatever he can’t take in his mouth, he wraps his hand around. He wishes he could use both hands, but he needs the other to keep himself up.

‘Fuck! Ah!’ Peter shouts when his dick hits the back of Derek’s throat. ‘You look so good with your mouth wrapped around my dick.’ He combs one hand through Derek’s hair, then tightens his fingers in it. ‘Hold still,’ he orders.

Derek holds still. A thrill of excitement and arousal runs through him when Peter starts fucking up into his mouth with short little thrusts that barely hit the back of his throat. He hollows his cheeks, sucking as hard as he can. He lets go of Peter’s dick with his hand and moves it down to his balls, massaging them just the way Peter likes it.

‘Fuck. Fuck. Fuck Oh shit!’ Peter cries out. He pushes further into Derek’s mouth. A little too far. Derek starts gagging, tears springing into his eyes, but he doesn’t move. His own dick aches as he watches his uncle’s face, mouth slack with pleasure as he comes down Derek’s throat. Derek does his best to swallow it all, but it’s too much. He finally has to pull off, coughing the come out of his windpipe, and wiping his eyes.

‘Shit. Are you okay?’ Peter asks. He sits up and pulls Derek against him. He gently tilts Derek’s face up to look at him. ‘Did I hurt you?’

Derek shakes his head. ‘I’m okay.’ He smiles up at his uncle, then presses a kiss against his cheek, leaving a smear of come behind. ‘I really like that. Thank you.’

Peter sighs and smiles. He presses his lips against Derek’s, licking into his mouth. He moves his hand between Derek’s legs, closing his hand around Derek’s dick.

‘You’re so good for me, little nephew.’

Derek nods, heat already spreading through his body. He looks down to watch his little cock disappear into his uncle’s big hands. He likes how big Peter is next to him, around him, in him, and he knows Peter loves it, too.

‘What’s going to happen when I grow up?’ he asks, his voice hitching with pleasure. ‘Will you still love me when I’m bigger?’

‘Of course,’ Peter assures him, pressing his face into Derek’s hair.

‘Even if I grow bigger than you?’

Peter forces Derek’s head back with a pull on his hair. ‘What did I tell you? Nothing will take you away from me. Nothing.’

Derek presses his face into his uncle’s neck, rocking up into that big hand until pleasure surges through him and he comes for the second time that day.

~

His uncle is a fucking tease, Derek thinks to himself. They’ve done everything together. Fucked in every way except for one, the one way Peter refuses to give to him. He keeps telling Derek that he needs more practice, but Derek knows it’s bullshit. He can take Peter’s entire hand up his ass, he can surely take his dick.

So today, Derek is done. He’s almost sixteen and he refuses to stay an anal virgin for one more day. Which is where his plan comes in. It’s a good plan. He’s been working on it for a while, and today will be the climax. Pun intended.

A couple months ago, he and Peter started going for runs together. Sometimes they would just run, but more often than not, those runs would turn into a quick hand- or blowjob in the woods.

‘You getting tired?’ Peter teases.

Derek realizes he’s been slowing down. He shakes his head, catches up with his uncle, and says, ‘I was just thinking we could go for a swim. It’s too late in the day for fishers, and still too cold for other swimmers.’

Peter lets his eyes glide over Derek’s body, and Derek can see the hunger in them. He lets the arousal rush through his body and to his dick.

‘A “swim”, huh?’ Peter chuckles. He palms Derek’s dick, then slaps his ass, making Derek whine with want. ‘Let’s go.’

They race to the river. It’s a perfect spot. Far enough that there’s no way the others can hear them, but not so far that they’ll be gone too long and their family will get suspicious.

The second they reach their spot, Peter pushes him up against a tree and kisses him hungrily. Tongue invading Derek’s mouth, teeth nipping at his lips. Derek groans and pushes his dick against Peter’s.

‘Too many clothes,’ he complains.

‘Then take them off,’ Peter says, stepping back.

Derek takes off his shirt, and when he drops it on the ground and looks back at Peter, his uncle already has his dick in his hand, stroking it lazily.

‘So pretty,’ Peter sighs.

Derek feels himself blush, then quickly takes off his shorts and underwear, his dick is already hanging hard and heavy between his legs. It’s bigger now, almost as big as Peter’s, but his is a little wider. It fits perfectly in Peter’s hand.

Before Peter can step forward and push him against the tree again, Derek bends down and grabs the lube he’d hidden there when Peter was out earlier that week.

‘Fuck me,’ he says, shoving the lube at his uncle.

‘Derek…’ his uncle warns, but there’s heat and want written all over his body, shining through eyes, and sounding clear in his voice.

‘Fuck me hard,’ Derek pushes on. ‘Fuck me like it’s the first and last time. Fuck me and claim me as your little cumslut forever.’ He presses the lube in Peter’s hand, then turns around. Bending at the waist, he leans his hands against the tree, bark biting into the skin of his hands. He spreads his legs and dips his back so his ass is in the air. ‘Fuck me, uncle.’

‘You asked for it.’

Peter doesn’t take off his clothes. He opens the bottle squirts a copious amount on his fingers, then immediately presses two fingers into Derek’s hole. Derek shouts and squeezes his eyes shut at the burn. It’s too much at once, but he’s not going to complain. Peter might stop if he does. He’s had enough fingerfucking over the years that his ass gets used to it quickly. Peter adds a third, and Derek’s barely gotten used to that, when he feels the blunt head of Peter’s dick against his ass.

‘Brace yourself, nephew,’ Peter growls. Claws dig into Derek’s hip. Derek plants his feet firmly, tenses his arms. Peter slams home in one stroke. He doesn’t wait for Derek to adjust. He sets his pace, fast and hard, and doesn’t let up.

The sound of skin slapping on skin fills the forest. The wet squelching of the lube as Peter moves in and out of him is obscene, and Derek’s dick hardens even more. He shouts with every thrust, even when the burn turns to sweet pleasure. Claws dig deeper into his skin, and he can smell blood. He pushes back, begging for more.

‘Harder!’ he shouts.

‘Shut up,’ Peter growls and slaps his ass hard. ‘I only want to hear your moans, you filthy little whore. Begging for your uncle’s dick. Begging to be fucked hard.’ The slapping speeds up. Peter tilts Derek’s hips, and now he’s hitting his prostate with every stroke. Derek couldn’t talk if he wanted to now. All that comes out of his mouth are shouts of pleasure, little keening sounds that are neither human nor wolfish. His legs are starting to tremble, and he’s relying more and more on Peter’s claws to hold him up.

‘That’s right,’ Peter growls. ‘Take me, you little slut.’

The heat in Derek’s belly is almost at its peak. He lets go of the tree with one hand, but Peter stops him with another slap on his ass.

‘Don’t you fucking dare touch yourself. I say when you come and how you come, and I say you will come from my dick or not at all.’

Derek whines and nods. He does as he’s told and takes it. He takes it as his uncle speeds up even more, pounding his ass so hard he’s bruising it, drawing blood with his claws. He takes the insults and hits. He takes it when his uncle comes inside of him, warm and wet, filling him up.

‘You still haven’t come?’ Peter asks. He’s slowing down. His claws are retracted now, as he rubs one hand across Derek’s back in soothing circles. ‘Do you want me to pull you off, or do you want me to fuck you until you do come?’

‘Fuck me,’ Derek manages to get past the rawness in his throat.

‘Okay, my sweet little boy. I’ll fuck you.’

Peter pulls out of him, and Derek protests a little, but then Peter guides them to the ground, laying on his back and positioning Derek on his dick.

‘Ride me till I’m hard again.’

Derek nods. He starts moving up and down, tentatively at first then faster when he feels Peter harden inside of him. He braces his hands on Peter’s chest and uses the leverage to speed up. He looks down between them. His dick is bouncing up and down, slapping against their stomachs. Past that he can see Peter’s dick moving in and out of his ass, white with come.

‘Oh my god,’ Derek groans, and speeds up even more.

‘That’s it,’ Peter encourages him. He starts fucking up into Derek. ‘Fuck. Ah! You’re so good at this. You were made for my dick.’

‘I was. I am,’ Derek agrees fervently. He leans forward even more, until he can hide his face in Peter’s neck. His dick is now trapped between them, and the pressure and friction is giving him exactly what he needs. He expects Peter to order him back up, but Peter keeps fucking into him.

‘You’re doing so good. Taking such good care of your uncle,’ Peter encourages him. ‘Come for me.’

A broken sob breaks out of Derek’s throat as he comes hard, wave after wave of pleasure washing over him. He clings tightly to Peter, losing control a little so his claws pop out. He moves his hands off Peter’s chest so they don’t pierce Peter’s shirt or skin.

Peter takes control as he fucks Derek through his orgasm. When Derek’s mostly come down, Peter pulls out of him, and pushes him off.

‘Nooo,’ Derek whines.

‘Don’t worry, you’ll get what’s yours,’ Peter chuckles. He straddles Derek’s chest. ‘Open wide.’

Derek opens his mouth. He smiles at the groan of pleasure that come from Peter as he sinks his dick into Derek’s mouth. The lube is a little gross, but he soon stops caring. Peter taught him how to take his dick very well, taught him how to love all the little aches that come with it. So when Peter hits the back of Derek’s throat, and then keeps on pushing until the tears spring into Derek’s eyes, Derek isn’t surprised that his dick twitches. He rests his hands on Peter’s still clothed ass, encouraging him to go deeper.

Peter doesn’t take long. He comes down Derek’s throat with hoarse shout, and empties himself, Derek gagging around him, forced to swallow everything. He pulls out and rolls next to Derek onto the forest floor.

‘So good for me,’ he mutters as he drags Derek on top of his chest. He strokes his hand up and down Derek’s back. He moves even lower and pushes a finger into Derek’s still come filled ass. ‘So good,’ he groans.

Derek moans and starts rocking onto the fingers. ‘Always good for you.’

They lose track of time as Peter comes inside of Derek again and again, in his ass, down his throat. The forest floor is splattered with Derek’s come, and lube. When they’re both completely spent they dive into the river to clean up. As Peter’s fingers move in and out of Derek to get all the come out, Derek comes again.

He hadn’t thought to hide a towel in the forest, so they pull they’re clothes on while they’re still wet. Derek’s dick makes a valiant attempt to get hard again when he sees the wet material stretched tight across his uncles chest.

They’re halfway to the house when Derek realizes Peter’s been very silent.

‘What’s wrong?’ he asks. ‘Do you regret…’ he leaves the question unfinished.

Peter stops him and presses a firm kiss to his lips. ‘No. I regret nothing,’ he assures him.

‘But…’

‘But you smell like me, Der.’

Derek feels a second of elation before the implication hits him. He suddenly can’t breathe.

‘It’s going to be okay,’ Peter says, wrapping him in his arms and pulling him into his chest. ‘Maybe nobody’s home. You can run upstairs and into the shower.’

‘What if they’re home?’ Derek asks. He’s trembling and he clings to his uncle. They can’t take Peter away from him.

‘Then we run.’ Peter pulls back and combs his fingers through Derek’s hair. ‘Nothing, remember?’

‘Nothing.’

They continue walking, Peter talking about where they’ll go, all the things they’ll do, how good their life will be when they run away. Derek’s mind can’t be distracted, though. Something hard and cold settles in his stomach as Peter talks, a resolution to do whatever it takes to keep the two of them together. He’ll do anything for Peter.

The house isn’t empty. He can hear his sisters running around in the front yard, and his dad’s walking between the front door and the kitchen to unload the groceries as his mom unloads them from the car. If they time it just right, they might make it.

Derek kicks off his shoes by the backdoor and speed walks through the dining room.

‘Hey boys,’ he dad greets them. ‘How was your run?’

‘Great,’ Derek says, heart slamming against his ribcage. He needs to calm down.

‘Why are your clothes all wet?’

‘We went for a swim,’ Peter says.

Derek is jealous of how cool and collected he sounds. If he wasn’t so terrified of getting caught, he’d probably be turned on by it.

His dad steps closer. He plucks at Derek’s shirt with a huff, then frowns.

‘What’s that smell?’ He sniffs, then frowns. His head snaps to Peter, eyes wide with fury and burning bright yellow. ‘You son o–‘

With shock and horror, Derek watches his own claws rip out his father’s throat. For a few seconds, as his dad presses his hands against his throat, Derek thinks he might heal, but then his eyes roll back and he drops to the floor.

‘It’s okay, baby,’ Peter says, turning Derek around. ‘I’ve got you.’

‘Peter…’ Derek has no idea what to say or do, so he lets Peter kiss him, rough and hungry. And suddenly he doesn’t feel so bad about killing his dad anymore. He was going to separate them, maybe even kill Peter. He couldn’t let that happen.

‘What the hell is going on here?’

Derek jumps away from Peter and turns around. His mom is standing behind him, her eyes blazing red. He can hear the rumble in her throat. She doesn’t use her Alpha voice often on them, but he knows she will now. The rumble cuts off when his mom looks down.

‘Jonathan?’ she asks, her voice small and sad. She kneels down, sadness filling her sent.

Derek is frozen in place. He looks at Peter, silently asking what to do, but Peter’s eyes are trained on their Alpha. Suddenly his mom’s sadness turns to fury, but before she can do more than lift her head, blood is streaming from her throat. She’s healing fast, but not fast enough to stop Peter from burying his claw in her chest and ripping out her heart. It gives a couple, hopeful, spams in Peter’s hand, then stops.

Derek feels a rush as the ties with his mom break, then shift to bind him to Peter as the Alpha power transfers to his uncle. It leaves him gasping and disoriented.

His mom’s heart hits the pool of blood on the floor with a splat and Derek jumps. His dick moves roughly against his wet shorts and he realizes he’s hard again. The cold resolution that had formed on their walk back from the river twists in his stomach, settles, it’s dark roots shooting through Derek’s body, taking hold. He turns to, Peter who is looking at him with beautiful, blazing red eyes.

Without needing to be asked, Derek pulls off his clothes and drops to all fours. Peter only needs to drop some lube on his hole to smooth the way before sliding in with ease. They both howl when Peter slams home. It feels better than before. Derek gets lost in the feeling of pleasing his Alpha, the ties between them getting stronger with every powerful, delicious thrust.

A squeak pulls his attention to the entry to the living room. His sisters are standing there. Laura staring at them with wide eyes. Cora clinging to Laura.

‘Don’t make a sound. Don’t move,’ his Alpha orders the two girls. ‘I’m busy.’

Derek moans at the rumble of the Alpha voice, his balls tightening in pleasure. One of his hands is pressed in the growing pool of blood around his parents, but he doesn’t care. All he cares about is his Alpha, howling behind him. It doesn’t take long for him to feel raw and sore again, still sensitive from all the sex by the river.

He keeps his eyes his sisters as Peter drives him further towards pleasure, his mouth slack, and moaning obscenely. Tears are running down their faces, and Laura’s  eyes are flashing. Somewhere he knows that she’s rejecting Peter as her Alpha, but she can do whatever the fuck she wants as long as she doesn’t stop Peter from fucking him.

‘My Alpha. My Alpha,’ he groans, pushing back against Peter.

‘My pretty little Beta,’ Peter replies. He grabs Derek’s shoulder, forcing Derek’s back to arch in a way that would be painful if he wasn’t so lost in the pleasure.

‘Ah! Ah! Ah!’ Derek shouts as Peter digs his claws into Derek’s shoulders.

‘Come for me.’

His Alpha’s order hits Derek hard and his orgasm rips through him. He roars, and Peter roars in response, coming, filling Derek up. The bond between them tightens, prolonging the pleasure, heightening it to the point that Derek can’t take any more and goes limp. Peter catches him, pulling him up against his chest as he keeps fucking into him, giving him every last drop of his come.

‘What do you want to do with your sisters?’ Peter purrs into Derek’s ear, slowing his thrusts, but still not stopping.

‘Hmm?’ Derek hums. His head fall back onto Peter’s shoulder. It rolls from side to side at each little movement, so cumdrunk his brain isn’t sending out any signals.

‘Do you want to fuck them?’ Peter asks.

That brings Derek back to the present a little. He frowns. He has no interest in his sisters. He only cares about his uncle. ‘Do you want me to fuck them?’ he murmurs.

‘You’re mine,’ Peter growls. He stills and presses his teeth into Derek’s shoulder.

Derek whines and with a smile he realizes that it’s going to leave a mark this time, a real one. He won’t heal as fully from wounds given by his Alpha. The bite mark, and the claw marks from earlier, might even leave a scar.

‘Do you want to fuck them?’ he asks when Peter pulls off his shoulder. He doesn’t like the idea, but if it’s what Peter wants, then he’ll help anyway he can.

‘It’s just you and me, remember?’ Peter says.

Derek cuddles back at the softness in Peter’s voice. He feels so surrounded and loved like this, with his uncle’s arms around him, his dick still in him, even though it’s threatening to slip out now that it’s gone mostly soft, come running down his thighs, and his shoulders aching from where he’s been marked.

He nods and presses a kiss to the underside of Peter’s jaw. Peter looks down at him and smiles.

‘So I’ll kill them?’ Peter asks.

Derek nods. ‘If you think it’s best for us.’

Peter pulls out of him and lays him gently on the ground, then stands up. Derek watches him, love blooming in his chest. Peter is so beautiful; his thighs firm, ass so tight you can bounce a quarter off it. The powerful muscles in his arms ripple as his rips out Laura and Cora’s throats. Derek feels the pang of the packbond breaking, but he’s too caught up in watching Peter to grieve over it.

Before his sisters even hit the ground, Peter scoops him up.

‘Let’s get you to bed. It’s been a long day,’ his uncle says.

‘Your bed?’ Derek asks, hopeful. He glances at the bodies on the floor, then cuddles into his uncle’s chest.

‘Your parents’,’ Peter says. ‘The bed of the Alpha and their mate.’

‘I’m your mate,’ Derek says giddily.

Peter carries him up the stairs and to what is now their bedroom. It still smells like his parents, but they’ll soon fix that. Soon the whole house will be smelling of just them.

He’s laid down on the bed, and he immediately starts drifting. He rouses a little when Peter cleans him of his parents’ blood, and again when Peter slides in next to him. With satisfaction, Derek realizes that Peter hasn’t cleaned his hole. He still has Peter’s come slipping out of him.

He curls up on his side, and shuffles back until he’s pressed against Peter’s broad chest. Peter wraps his arms around him, and pulls him even closer.

‘Nothing,’ Peter whispers.

‘Nothing,’ Derek agrees.


End file.
